Haunted
by kenshingumi
Summary: A May 14 songfic from Kaoru's point of view. Using the song Haunted by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Haunted all rights go to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Taylor Swift.**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

May 14 ~ Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru-dono when I first met you, even though you knew I was the Battousai, you kept me from leaving. You said that my past did not matter and that made me very happy."

_If that's how you feel then don't leave Kenshin. Stay with me,_ I thought, but I couldn't say it out loud.

"But to the government, Shishio, and all of the people who hate me for my past, the Battousai is who I will always be."He walks up to me and hugs me. I can't seem to say anything but I keep thinking, _Don't leave me. _

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, and sayonara. I am a Rurouni and once again I will wander."

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I can hardly breathe as he walks away all I can manage to do is to call him. "Kenshin, Kenshin." Over and over again I call him as I cry. When Saitou first came to see if he would be able to help them fight Shishio, I saw his eyes turn cold as if they were no longer his eyes but the Battousai's eyes. But then they changed back and he was the rurouni again. I thought heunderstood then that he had a home and that he does not need to feel guilty and fight any more. I needhim. Everyone has left me; first Okaa-san and then Otou-san. I thought he would be the onethe one to stay. I can't lose anyone else. Haven't I lost enough people that are important to me yet?

Somewhere in the back of my mind I here Yahiko call out to me.

"Kaoru!" Then I hear him call Sano but nothing really registers.

"Sano, she is over here. Come help me, I think she's going into shock." I hear Yahiko and Sano trying to talk to me but I can't respond. I can't feel anything anymore. Finally I just close my eyes and block it all out.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

When I wake up, Tsubame is there."Kaoru-san, you're finally awake. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, Tsubame-chan. I just want to sleep."

"Get up, Ugly!" Yahiko yells at me and tosses me out of bed. "I know you feel bad, but how long are you going to hide? This isn't like you! Are you just going to give up or are you going to go after him?" I crawl back to my futon and curl under the covers. I know he's trying to make me feel better in his own way. I just don't have the energy to do anything since I watched him walk away and just leave me there crying for him to come back.

~Three Days Later~

Once again Tae and Tsubame are trying to get me to eat when all of a sudden Megumi storms in. "I'm disgusted that you are still here."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to laugh at the Tanuki-Girl Ken-san rejected. Besides I have some of my family's medicine that Ken-san says works really well. Now it's something he needs but I guess I can't ask you to give it to him. I'll have to ask Yahiko to take it to Kyoto for him."

"Why don't you go to Kyoto yourself instead of relying on others?"

"Unfortunately I don't have a lot of free time like you. I have patients to take care of I can't go off on a journey."

"You choose your patients over Kenshin? In other words he's not that important to you." All of a sudden Megumi tries to slap me, but she is not fast enough for me; I am still able to block it.

"I'm still the Shihandai of the Kamiya Kasshin style so don't underestimate me."

"You're the one who should not underestimate me. I became a doctor so I could save lives and atone for my sins. This is my life's path. And there is no one who could have shown me this path except Ken-san. So even if he is not here I will keep on atoning as a doctor. This atonement is how I feel about him. So I don't need a cowering girl to tell me that he's not important to me."

I feel the tears start to fall in a steady stream after that. I know what I said to her was a low blow, but I don't care right now. No one understands the pain I'm going through at this moment.

"Oh so now you're going to cry? You really are weak."

"You don't understand, Megumi! How it felt for me to hear him say goodbye to me, face to face. You don't understand at all!"

"That's true. But we're even because you don't understand how it felt for me not to hear him say goodbye at all. Before you go to extremes consider your own feeling once more."

Megumi wants to go to Kyoto but she can't. So what do I want to do? I can go, but do I want to?

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

"Hey, Ugly, why are you still sitting down? We have to get ready to go to Kyoto, no excuses. Don't you get it yet? You are the only one Kenshin said goodbye to which means that you are the most important to him. You are the only one who can bring him home. Don't you want to see him again? Megumi said she would watch the dojo. In return you need to take the medicine with you."

That's right I can't let him leave. I need to bring him back. He needs to come back, not just for me, but for everyone, and for himself.

"Answer me, Kaoru. Do you want to see him again?"

"I do. I really want to see him again."

The tears won't stop now just the thought of seeing him again is enough to make me break down.

"Well, then what are you waiting for, Ugly? Let's go to Kyoto and bring him back."

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

_Never thought I'd see it..._

"You're right, Yahiko-chan lets go."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Then don't call me Ugly, Yahiko-chan."

"Urg."

I'm coming, Kenshin. I won't let you go back to who you were, I love who you are now. And I promise to bring you back. I won't let this be the end. Not when I just found you.

**Authors note: I really want to thank my sister for beta-reading this for me and for encouraging me to write it in the first place. Also, if anyone wants to see a music video for this my other sister made one and it is up on youtube on my account: kenshingumi1. ** **This is the first time posting here, so please review with any thoughts you might have and thank you for reading.**


End file.
